You Are My Slave
by melchan35
Summary: Vivian (OC) boards the Death Star on a mission to find a new transmitter for R2-D2. Unfortunately the mission fails and Vivian finds herself in an unexpected place. Darth Vader's bed. Tied up and helpless, what will happen now? WARNING: Vivian X Vader: Fangirl fantasy! Don't like, don't read!


**A/N: Basically this is a fanfiction I wrote for all the Vader obsessed girls out there (if any) to fulfil your fantasies with him. Vivian is just a OC, and this scene is set probably around the end of the first movie from the original star wars trilogy. Vivian is just another character who follows around Luke etc. Not sure where I'm going with this story, let me know if you're interested in more or if you liked it by dropping me a review. No review = me thinking no one is interested which = no updates lol. So let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

_Mission Failed._

Moaning slightly, in confusion and somewhat pain, Vivian managed to groggily open her eyes. Her vision was blurred; she could hardly make out objects around her. The only thing she seemed to notice was that the room was lit with a bright white light that made her eyes falter from opening completely. Her body felt heavy, and in her wooziness she found it hard to breathe through her nose, for her breathing pace was slowed, and not enough oxygen could make it through to her lungs. Out of pure reaction, Vivian tried to open her mouth to help herself from feeling even dizzier and suffocation. She found she could only open mouth just enough for her lips to part. Her jaw seemed to have locked itself for the moment. She tried to move it and open it wider, but she was only causing herself pain. For the moment, her whereabouts didn't cross her mind. Trying to snap out of the daze she was in was her main priority before she could move to anything else.

Pulling her arms in an attempt to get up, Vivian found she got absolutely no where. Her fingers and hands were numb, matching the cold temperature of the room. When noticing the state her hands were in, she almost immediately become aware of the pain around her wrists. Her circulation must have been cut off by whatever is causing such tenderness. She tugged her arms again, only causing a sting grinding around both of her wrists. She gasped out quietly. She now opened her eyes completely, and blinked a few times as she began to regain clear sight, and now she was beginning to question where in the galaxy she was. The pain from her wrists was becoming unbearable now, matched with similar tightness around her ankles. Vivian gulped hard, her eyes darting around the room. It was very unfamiliar to her; different temperature, smell, appearance, and feeling. She struggled more now; her body was lightening, but she was only receiving more pain. She forced her head to glance to her hands. Chills shot throughout her body the moment she saw her wrists were bound together by some sort of black velvet above her head connected to metal. Such a thing caused Vivian to shoot her attention to notice the fact she was laying on her stomach on a dark coloured bed that she had never seen before in her life. It was soft; the silkiness caressing her body was the only thing that felt acceptable in this situation.

Vivian buried her face into the pillow that lay in front of her. Great, she was tied up. She didn't even have to look down to her ankles to know they were tied to the bed as well, one to one of the end bed posts, and the other to the other.

She now registered the last thing in her memory before she could remember no more. She had boarded the Death Star alone, in search for a part missing from R2-D2's transmitter. Her friends told her it would be too risky to return to the Death Star for such a thing, therefore they planned to let it go and restore it later in time. But, Vivian didn't like leaving things behind. The part for the transmitter would be of great use to them, and so Vivian thought she would take it upon herself to complete the task. It's not that the transmitter piece interested her as such, but her lack of patience and timidness overthrew her at times, and she craved for thrill and adventure. Visiting the Death Star alone on a mission would be a perfect opportunity to not only help her friends, but prove she's not completely worthless when it comes to intelligent tasks.

_Well this couldn't get any worse could it_, Vivian thought to herself. Now she was causing much trouble for her friends; endangering them, and herself. How would she ever explain and apologise for this stupidity.

She suddenly got another chill down her spine. Lucky the blankets were keeping the front of her body warm, or she could have been even colder. The blankets were a little too warm actually. Vivian noticed her body didn't exactly feel quite right. Perhaps someone had done something too her. She glanced down to her chest, to check the shirt she was wearing. But when Vivian saw her bare chest, her body tensed up, and she froze. _What…this can't be happening…_ she cursed in her mind. She lifted her head and turned to see the rest of her body. And then it hit her. She was completely naked. She shot her head back to pillow. _Calm down Vivian, there has to be a reason for this_. Tears began to form around her eyes. She was scared. She had no clue where in the Death Star she was, and she couldn't understand why she would be so exposed, and tied up in such a position. She clenched the muscles in her lower regions to check for any bruising or strange feelings. After she was completely sure that nothing foreign belonging to a man had entered her at any time, Vivian bit her lip and tried to force back the tears. Finding a way out of this awful place was her goal right now. Never in her life had she felt this humiliated. She stared up at her hands again, and began tugging furiously, despite the numerous gasps it was causing her to make. It was tied so tightly, she could already feel bruises forming. _I must have been here for a while, but why, this isn't right, what's going on, where's my friends, where's Luke!?_ Her thoughts were running wild as she continued to pull hoping to free herself.

_I need to get away!_

Vivian pulled herself up onto her knees to help her get more strength. The velvet was fastened with skill; whoever put her here was definitely making sure she would never get away. She began to tug her legs to see if they would come free, but they didn't, they were tied just as well as her wrists were. All this struggling and panic clouded Vivian's mind completely, everything else drowned out. She didn't even hear a familiar and somewhat loud breathing sound as it entered the room as silent as a snake. A few more moments passed by and Vivian was beginning to give up hope for her freedom out of this mess. She gave a cry of defeat as tears began to roll down her face. _Help me, Luke!_

Footsteps slowly approached the sobbing girl. It was then Vivian realised something wasn't right. Once again a chill shot through her body. It could have been the room temperature dropping further, but it felt distinctly like as if dark eyes were watching her. Her thoughts trailed off to nothing now realising she heard breathing.

Her eyes shot open as wide as they could, and she turned her head around to find out who this haunting aura and unforgettable sound was coming from.

Vivian found herself staring like a helpless creature up at the one and only Darth Vader. Now she wanted to scream. Her heart began to race faster. Not only was she terrified facing the dark lord, but she was even more humiliated by the fact of the position she was in without a single piece of clothing on her body. Her entire body was exposed to him. There was nothing that Vader could not see.

Vivian's vulnerability was at 100%. There was nothing she could do to prevent being hurt or killed, and there was certainly nothing to prevent her from being _raped_.

Vivian couldn't take her eyes off of the black suited man, her heart pounded harder against her chest each second he remained silent and returned her stare.

His breathing was the only thing breaking the silence in the room. A few more seconds of this torture passed by, until Vivian couldn't take it anymore.

"Please," she begged in a soft whine, more tears falling down her cheeks, "Don't kill me!"

Darth Vader remained silent, not giving Vivian the satisfaction of an answer.

"I'll do anything, just please…" Vivian's pleas shocked herself. She had always thought that if she were in a situation like this she would be jumping for joy. It was a fantasy of hers. She even had a deep secret admiration for the lord at hand. She had always imagined something similar to this to happen to her. Did Vader know her thoughts?

Finally Vader put the poor girl at ease somewhat, and spoke, "It's different in real life isn't it." he said in his cold deep monotone voice that sounded somehow robotic.

Vivian froze. She took in what the lord had just said to her, and wondered what he was talking about. Her eyes full of innocence, terror, and pleading was somehow thrilling for Vader in a way. He hadn't seen such a thing for years. It was all fuelling an inner desire that not only he had, but all men had. Being a Jedi, especially in his rank and position, contain much self control, and are not to expose themselves to such activities. But right now, he couldn't just let the opportunity go to waste. There was a perfectly beautiful clothe-less girl in front of him, and what did he have to lose, it wasn't like he had to cum inside the girl.

"You are not the girl you wish to be." Vader said. His voice gave shudders to Vivian. She admired it. But the fact she was uncertain whether or not he would harm her put her off completely.

"Wh…what are you talking about?" she whimpered, lowering her head and closing her eyes in an attempt to help her current mental state. Once again the only thing that could be heard in the silent room was Vader's breathing system.

"Please let me go." Vivian begged.

"Impossible." Vader rejected her plea. He now moved to the side of the bed to examine her body more closely. The sudden actions from the lord frightened Vivian. She tried to wriggle her body as far away on the bed from him as possible. Vader watched her struggle, and tilted his head to look down at her.

Having Darth Vader standing over Vivian intimidated her. She couldn't help but to break down into more tears.

"Are you going to kill me?" she sobbed into the pillow. Her life was at stake here, and all she could do was wait to die, and cry in the process.

"I will not kill you." Vader's words put a relief over Vivian, "But I do ask something of you."

Vivian shot her gaze up to him, trying to search somewhere in the mask for reason. The mask showed no emotion, and left Vivian to question the dark lord.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, one last tear rolling down her cheek as she did so. Vader did not speak for a few moments. _Anything but the silence again_, Vivian cursed in her mind. Vader heard her thought, and instead of saying anything just yet, he reached a leather gloved hand over her. Vivian watched the hand, as it came into contact with her bare shoulder. The unusual gentle touch sent a jolt throughout her body. She had never felt something so calming before. Vader left his hand there for only a second, before allowing it to slide down Vivian's smooth pale skin, trailing gently along her back. He halted it once it reached her hip, and slowly began to stroke over the fascinating curve. Vivian's face flushed a light pink. Her body was becoming more relaxed now, especially after Vader confirmed that he would not kill her. But what else did he have in mind?

"What I ask of you," Vader began to speak again, receiving Vivian's full undivided attention, "Is your submission."

Vivian's wide eyes gazed up at him, "My submission?" she wondered. Did he mean that he wanted her to give him consent to have intercourse with her, so it wasn't classified as rape?

"But…" Vivian closed her eyes again, "Luke…" she whispered softly.

"Is this not your fantasy?" Vader questioned.

_Of course it is_. Vivian let out a sigh. She was scared, lost, confused, and had no idea what would come out of this mess. Would she be able to go back to her friends? Or was she going to be kept a prisoner here?

"How do you know anything about my fantasies?" Vivian asked Vader.

"Answer my question. Is this not your fantasy?" Vader re-asked his question, causing Vivian to gulp. She certainly didn't want to make the lord angry, or displeased in any way. She bit down on her tongue to help her force an answer to exit her mouth.

"It is my fantasy…" Vivian managed to say, "My lord."

Vader wondered why Vivian had called him her lord. Was it out of interest, or just pure fear of disapproval?

"Then why so hesitant?" Vader continued to question the girl, who was now trembling at the current room temperature, and was becoming uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

"Please," Vivian almost choked, "I'm scared, my lord."

The fear for her life was returning in Vivian, in her body language, and in her voice and eyes.

"What do you fear?" Vader asked.

Vivian's breathing trembled, "I fear for my life! I don't want to die!" she admitted, forcing back more tears so she didn't appear weaker in the eyes of this evil man.

Vader frowned behind his mask. He had stated to her already that he would not kill her. Did she consider him a liar?

"I already told you. I will not kill you. I ask for your submission." Vader repeated himself. He tried to be tolerant with the girl; after all it must have been overwhelming that suddenly she becomes a clothing-less prisoner of one of the darkest lords in the galaxy. Vader withdrew his hand from Vivian, and waited for her to speak.

But Vivian did not speak. She had no idea what to say. Her fantasy was coming true, but she didn't actually mean for it to. She never considered the consequences, or that it would be this difficult. She remained silent. There was nothing she could say now. Even if she refused to submit to Vader, she had a feeling that it wouldn't be enough to stop him anyway, and even if it was, he would more than likely kill her.

"Will you submit to me?" Vader asked Vivian again.

Vivian gulped. She didn't have a choice. She wanted it, but at the same time, she didn't. What could she tell her friends? That Darth Vader captured her (because she was stupid enough to go to the Death Star), took her prisoner and had sex with her? Surely not.

Vivian ignored her senses for the moment. Vader seemed to be basing all this off the fantasy she had about him. She didn't understand how he would know such a thing, but she didn't dare ask again.

"Yes." She finally said, "I submit to you." She was completely out of her mind, she couldn't even believe what she was agreeing to. Vader wasted no time. With that answer, he took hold of Vivian, and flipped her onto her back.

Vivian cringed. She felt even more exposed and embarrassed now. But she supposed it wouldn't matter. She would have to see Vader himself exposed soon as well.

Vader let the back of his glove brush over Vivian's cheek, and continued on down her neck. Vivian began blushing again. There were so many things she wanted to say and ask the Jedi, but she feared it would irritate him. Vader raised his glove again to Vivian's face, except this time he brushed two fingers over her mouth, requesting for her to accept them.

Vivian's dream was coming true. The only thing she could do now is act upon it as best as she could, and set aside her fears. She accepted the leather covered fingers into her mouth, and closed her eyes as she sucked on them willingly. Vader watched contently, as he slowly slid his two gloved fingers in and out of the warm wet mouth. Vivian couldn't help but to let out a small moan at the seductiveness of the situation.

Vader smirked behind his mask at the noise he had forced the girl to make, and now allowed his other leather hand to caress her body. He slid it down her stomach and along the side of her body, outlining her hips once again.

Vivian began to crave his touch more and more. The leather gently running along her body, and seducingly forcing in and out of her mouth already made her excited. She could feel herself becoming wet already. Vader withdrew his fingers for a few moments; Vivian looked like she desperately needed to say something. She let out another moan, and opened her eyes to look up at Vader again.

"Please, my lord." She said softly, "The bonds…they're hurting me."

_Please untie them_.

Vader examined her expression for a moment before speaking, "You request me to untie them?"

"Yes. Please." Vivian answered almost immediately. The pain was ruining her performance, and Vader could see that. He wanted submission, not distraction.

"If I do so, you are not to make any attempt for escape. Is that clear?" Vader asked.

Vivian nodded quickly. She wanted to be ridded of the pain. Even if she tried to run away, what good would that do? She'd be caught no doubt, and even if she wasn't she wouldn't like to make if far without clothing.

_Why would I want to escape my fantasy?_

Vader moved to the tight velvet that bonded Vivian's hands together, and untied them with ease. It made Vivian feel rather pathetic that in every attempt she failed. Once they were free, Vivian pulled her hands to in front of her, and scanned over the bruises around her wrists. She sighed deeply with some relief from the pain, and noticed Vader began untying her ankles as well. _Thank you_.

Vader resumed his position from before after untying the binds, and watched Vivian again. Vivian blushed, and surprisingly made the move of continuation herself. She reached for Vader's hand, and returned it to her mouth, beginning to suck eagerly on the two leather fingers again. Vader was somewhat taken back and yet amused at how Vivian was so keen now. He pumped his fingers in and out of her mouth again, and after a few moments he withdrew them again. He knew they were wet enough, and therefore now lowered the fingers down to a much more sensitive part on Vivian's body. He gently forced the two fingers through the folds of her beautiful shaven pussy, now realising his fingers didn't have to be wet, for she was quite wet already.

Vivian let out a moan of excitement as Vader's fingers brushed over her clit, and slid down further to her entrance. The Jedi ran the fingers up and down a few times, creating a great sensation for Vivian.

Vivian thought that she would pass out from all the thrills and seduction. Vader was just being too kind to her, and she loved every moment of it. She never would have thought he would be such a gentle creature. _This whole situation_, Vivian thought, _it looks like some kinda of doctor and I'm on the operating table._ She stifled a moan with that thought, and shut her eyes again.

Vader wondered if that thought was meant to be a good thing, or a bad thing. Bright lights weren't exactly how he planned to continue this situation with. But for now, Vader left it as it was, allowing Vivian to ride out on that thought, whether it was good or bad. He placed his spare hand on her hip, to feel as if he had complete control over her. In Vivian's fantasy, that was what she loved the most. She wanted to be overpowered; someone who could take control and force over her. Vader continued to rub her for a few more moments, before thinking it was time to move on, before he became sore in his lower regions. His fingers slipped down to Vivian's entrance once more, pausing once they reached there. Vivian knew what was about to come. She had pictured it all before. She opened her eyes, and watched down at the powerful leather glove. Vader pressed against the wet suppliant hole, causing Vivian to let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Please…" she accidentally begged the dark lord. _Shit I hope he doesn't stop, I want it so bad_. Vader grinned, but Vivian couldn't see that, so she was becoming quite nervous. The powerful man pressed harder against the entrance, forcing one finger in. Vivian let out a small cry. Pleasure shot through her body. Vader enjoyed watching the girl suffering under his power, and began to withdraw the finger, before forcing back in for re-entry. He kept this up, continuing the action, but ever so slowly. Through his glove he could tell she was tight. Her virginity had been broken, but only just. She may not have had intercourse before, for virginity can be broken by much more than just sex. Either way, Vader was pleased she was tight. Inexperience would be such a thrill, even more so by the friction it will cause over himself.

Once Vader was sure one finger could slide in and out of Vivian with ease, he allowed another finger to force into the girl, causing her to let out another cry.

Vivian bit down on her lip again, trying to hold in her moans and whimpers. Would the dark Jedi consider her weak, or did he enjoy it?

_I hope he doesn't mind I'm a virgin_.

Vader smirked, he enjoyed this more than anyone could imagine. The thought of a virgin made him swim with desire. He hadn't felt so excited and interested in anything for years. He couldn't help himself. He may have been a very well trained secluded Jedi, but a Jedi is still a man, and he still carried desires, desires that were forbidden to fulfil.

Vader held back a smug laugh, and decided to replace it with a smug comment instead.

"A virgin?" he questioned haughtily, making Vivian open her eyes and blush rapidly up at Vader. Now she was even more embarrassed. She didn't know whether Vader thought that was a bad thing or a good thing.

She let closed her eyes again and let out a sigh, "I'm sorry." She apologized to the powerful man.

"Why do you apologise for your purity?" Vader asked.

"I do not want to displease you." Vivian answered right away, trying to hold in her moans from Vader still pumping her with his fingers. Vader grinned again,

"It does not displease me in the slightest." He said, causing Vivian to feel relieved again.

Vivian couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was still processing everything. In the back of her mind she was still wondering what would happen after this. Part of her hoped she would be kept as Vader's sex slave, but she knew she had to be free to go back to her friends like normal. She wanted both. Her friends would be worried about her, and definitely come looking for her. Luke would. _No point worrying about later right now_. Vader finally withdrew both fingers from Vivian, causing her to watch him carefully. She didn't want him to stop, but she knew something else had to be coming; something much better. Vader now completely climbed onto the bed, and moved himself right near Vivian's end. Vivian's heart pounded so hard against her chest that she could feel it in her throat. She longed to see the dark lord, Darth Vader's manhood. She hoped now was the time where he would reveal himself to her. _Please let me see it_.

With a single movement of one of Vader's hands, the lights toned down. The room was now only lit very dimly, only just enough light to still be able to see each other.

Vivian was relieved somewhat, at least her body wasn't completely exposed under a bright light anymore. Her embarrassment faded, and she waited patiently for the dark lord to take himself out. Her level of stimulation rose rapidly. A dark room, Darth Vader watching over her, the artificial-like breathing system; it was all such a turn on to her. Vader knew this. He could read her every thought. After a while longer, Vivian's attention snapped on Vader, when she saw his arms move, directing his hands over where his genitals would be held. Vader played with the piece of his suit for a moment or two, before successfully exposing himself in front of Vivian's very eyes.

Vivian blinked a few times; her eyes were glued on the penis. The size was quite impressive. So impressive in fact, Vivian was too overwhelmed to stay in the position she was in. She almost immediately pulled herself up into a sitting position. Vader eyed her cautiously. His exposure would give Vivian a good opportunity to run.

But running was not what Vivian had in mind. _Here it goes_.

Vader expected Vivian to try some sort of trick. He watched her carefully, searching to read her actions. Vivian blushed and gulped before she climbed forward to Vader; her face just inches away from his uncovered member. She looked up to Vader.

Vader returned her glance. Butterflies were fluttering up a storm inside Vivian's stomach; she had never felt this nervous before.

"My lord, may I please…" Vivian gulped, _May I please suck you?_

Vivian searched for the right words; nothing sounded appropriate to say to the powerful lord.

"If that is what you wish." Vivian heard Vader answer her question. Her eyes suddenly beamed up at him; a look Vader had never seen before, not since he was with Padme. This was the perfect time, Vivian thought, to express her admiration and her lust for such a thing to happen to her.

Vivian blushed even more, as she took the already hardened member into one hand. She couldn't help but wrap the other hand around as well, to get a better grip on it. With that in place, Vivian forced her lips to meet the warm lord.

Vader watched down at Vivian displaying continuous pecks of affection. He hadn't felt or seen such a thing for most of his life. Though the sensations were light, Vader enjoyed them greatly; but it wasn't enough to let Vivian have the satisfaction of hearing a noise comes from him.

Once Vivian was satisfied with covering the manhood in kisses, she then began to switch to gentle licks. She dragged her tongue over the warm soft skin, creating more of a feeling for Vader. Vader eagerly encouraged the girl by placing his hand behind her head commandingly, stroking over her hair.

Vivian knew that Vader must have been enjoying her touch. It didn't seem like him to just do such a thing if he didn't want it.

Satisfied with the reaction, she wasted no time, and forced her lips over the tip of the cock, now sucking willingly on it. Vader winced at the sudden pleasure.

Vivian could have sworn she heard a slight groan, or a change in breathing pattern from Vader. On the inside, she was swimming with desire, yearning for more of this man. She now took as much of the cock into her mouth as she could, eagerly sliding her lips over it as fast as she could. She found herself moaning more than Vader was. Vader gripped the back of her head more tightly, and forced her to take more of him into her mouth, causing her to gag slightly. His body was getting flushes of excitement, he could hardly wait to act upon them, and fulfil his needs as a man.

As much as Vader loved the contact from Vivian's mouth, he didn't want to release like this; he wanted the greatest and most powerful force that only two bodies could share. Gently but demandingly, Vader placed a glove on Vivian's shoulder.

Vivian took the throbbing cock from her mouth, and glanced up to the sith.

Vader now placed his other hand on Vivian's other shoulder, and began to push her backwards. Vivian watched the lord and allowed him to control her. She followed his pressure, and accepted being pushed back down to lie on the bed.

Vivian watched Vader. She knew he had to be ready to make love to her now. But before that would happen, she longed for him to speak to her. Just to hear his irresistible voice just once more. _Please say something_.

"Your submission is fit. Will you allow it to persist?" Vader asked.

Vivian almost moaned at just hearing him speaking to her.

"Yes. Definitely." She breathed.

Vader moved closer to her. He placed both his hands on her hips. Vivian's heart began pounding again. It was time. In a matter of a split second, Vader flipped Vivian over, so she was lying on her stomach. Vivian's eyes shot open wide. Did he plan on doing her from behind? _Oh what a turn on_, she moaned. It was a shame that she couldn't watch him, but feeling him would be enough to make her cry out for him, for more. Vader placed his hands back on Vivian's hips, and more roughly pulled her to her knees. Vivian followed the forceful action, and presented herself eagerly; her legs wide with wanting and lust. Vader moved closer to her; so close that she could feel his belt brush over her. The dark ruler held himself in one hand now, and pressed it against the still moist pussy in front of him. Vivian closed her eyes and let out an extended moan into the pillow she buried her face into. Vader ran his hand down her back again, giving her shivers of joy, and somehow gently reminding her everything will be okay. Once his hand was down further enough, he latched it back onto Vivian's hip, and began to prod himself teasingly at her entrance; each time earning a moan or whimper from her.

Vivian clenched the blankets tightly in her grasp, and tried her best to wait out the torture from the man. Vader slid himself up and down Vivian a few times, creating more moisture, and more delight for himself. He took the opportunity to tease himself and Vivian; after all her had not had this chance for more than half his life. He teased for a while longer, before he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Prepare yourself." He told Vivian. He then located her entrance again, and slowly and slickly forced himself inside the tight hole.

Vivian let out a much louder cry than her others at the sudden rush of pleasure placed in her. This time she knew what she heard; Vader skipped a breath, clearly plagued by such bliss. Taking in the pleasure, Vader paused for a few moments, wondering if he could actually perform this act in his condition. Skipping a breath wasn't a good sign, but now that he had a taste of this godlike act of nature once again, he definitely could not refuse, even if it would kill him. He withdrew himself slowly, and almost immediately slammed back into Vivian to receive more pleasure by force.

Vivian cried out with moans and sighs into the pillow. Vader kept this up, now thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace. He knew he had to take it slow and keep himself stable. If he got out of control who knows what would happen to him.

"Ah!" Vivian gasped, "Please my lord." She moaned. She so desperately wanted Vader to go faster, she knew not of his condition, and just considered this as teasing her. Vader wanted to increase his current pace too, but he was debating whether or not he should; either way it felt so irresistibly good.

"What do you plea for?" Vader questioned the begging girl; he wanted to see just how much she would beg for him.

Vivian let out another extended airy moan, "I-…" she tried to say, but Vader's continuous thrusting into her didn't help in the least, "I want…more…" she finally whimpered. Vader smiled, planning to question her a little more.

"More?" he wondered.

"Mmm…" Vivian moaned in response, "Please my lord, I wish you to be more forceful with me; to go at a faster rate!" she begged him, only giving Vader a thrill out of this performance.

"Be careful what you wish for." Vader warned her.

"I want it." Vivian sighed.

Having that said, Vader couldn't help himself. He lunged at her, throwing his arms around her stomach and forcing her harshly down lower on the bed with his weight. Vivian gasped at the sudden outburst. Now completely on top of her, Vader gripped her tightly, and began to thrust much quicker than before. He flinched at the abrupt change of pleasure, and let out a small groan. Vivian cried out in pure ecstasy. Her cries echoed against the room walls; she finally was getting what she had wanted for so very long. Her fantasy.

Vader allowed one arm to stay wrapped around Vivian for support, and the other wandered up; his hand groping one of her soft breasts.

"Ohhh!" Vivian whined at his touch. She loved every single moment.

Vader squeezed her breast a few times before forcing his hand up further, reaching her throat. Vivian panicked a little. What if Darth Vader planned to choke her?

She gulped as she now felt Vader gently squeeze. _Please don't kill me_.

Vader heard her thought, and began rubbing up and down her neck now.

_I will not kill you, _he answered her.

Vivian heard Vader's voice in her mind, and wondered how in the world that could be possible. _You can hear me think? _

_Of course. _

Vivian let out a sigh of relief. Although she couldn't think anymore; Vader was hitting that spot inside of her now, and the constant pounding into it was beginning to make her dizzy with immense pleasure. Vader was now letting groans escape more frequently; he couldn't hold them in any longer. This pleasure was so powerful; the most powerful force in the all the galaxies. Vader knew seeking this was only pushing him close to corruption. Afterwards he would more than likely find himself craving to fulfil the need everyday. But that's what Vivian is for, he thought privately. Perhaps he could keep her here to accomplish his desire for sex when he is in need. It was a risky plan, but he would have to think it over later, right now he needed to do things one at a time, and the task at hand now was to satisfy himself with a release. His breathing system had quickened, and Vivian noticed this in an instant. Every time she heard that mask inhale and exhale, and the man behind the mask groan, she couldn't help but let her moans become louder. It was all so seductive having the dark lord's arm tightly around her holding her, and his other hand around her neck reinforcing control over her as he pounded her as fast as he could.

"M-my lord." Vivian moaned, "I…I want to hold you." She admitted.

Vader didn't want to pull out to switch positions, but the thought of the girl clinging to him like a helpless child made his member jerk. He let out another groan, before relieving Vivian of his weight. He forced himself to pull out, and flipped Vivian over as fast as he could. Once she was on her back, she looked up to the emotionless mask. She knew behind that, his eyes must have been just as full of lust as hers were. Vader instantly forced himself on her again, fighting to find her entrance with his cock. Vivian threw her arms around the heavily armoured man, pulling his helmet to rest beside her cheek. She wanted to hear that heavy breathing as close to her as possible. Vader grabbed his member roughly, trying to locate its destination easier. Once he found it, he thrusted back in almost immediately, causing Vivian to gasp.

Vader's breaths quickened again, as he began to pick the speed up to where it was before.

"Oh, my lord," Vivian mumbled, "Thank you."

Vader wondered for a moment why Vivian was thanking him. Really, it should be him thanking her in a way. After all, he had taken her prisoner, and practically forced her to submit to him.

This lustful act continued for a matter of minutes. Both were getting closer and closer to reaching their climax, and were clinging together tightly, wanting to savour every moment they had together for this battle. Vivian was moaning and crying into the Jedi's shoulder, while Vader was groaning, and trying to keep his breathing under control. Vivian realised the room was no longer cold, or at least she wasn't anymore. Hot flushes ran through her body, she could feel herself building up for a release, but she didn't know whether she could find the courage to mention such a thing to Vader.

"M-my lord-d, I…" she tried to speak, but her words just came out into a jumble of nonsense. _My lord, I'm going to orgasm for you._

Vader let a loud groan at hearing that thought of Vivian's. _For me…will you?_

"Y-yes!" Vivian cried out, wrapping her legs around Vader's hips.

Vader's pace quickened, if that was even possible; helping Vivian reach her orgasm and have a strong pleasuring one at that.

"D-Darth Vader!" Vivian unusually cried out, "I'm cumming for you!" she screamed into Vader's shoulder.

Vader had never heard such a pleasure-filled cry for him before; it only contributed in putting his release on the line. No longer than 20 seconds later, Vader couldn't hold out any longer. He knew he couldn't cum in the girl. She would fall pregnant. There was no contraception to prevent a Jedi baby. But Vader didn't wish to pull out; he felt he had every right to cum inside Vivian. _I will be forced to pull out. _

Vivian didn't want Vader to pull out. She wanted him to fill her with his load. Then she would have the satisfaction of knowing the dark lord had came in her, but was pregnancy worth the risk? _But…_

Vader didn't want to chance it, but he was too flushed with ambition and power, he couldn't bring himself to pull out of the beautiful hole.

Vader groaned. He desperately pumped himself into Vivian now, preparing for his release. With a loud growl, he pulled himself out of Vivian and tugged furiously at his member. In a split second, he threw back his head, and released his seed over Vivian's thigh. Vivian blushed and moaned over hearing and feeling the dark Jedi release his tension over her. She couldn't believe it. The dark lord, Darth Vader, had just engaged in sexual intercourse with her. Where would it lead from here? How would they act around each other? Who would find out? Is she a prisoner forever? Where was Luke? What would he say?

Many questions lingered in Vivian's mind now. The fun had finished. Now reality was going to kick in.

Vader took a few moments to steady his breathing pattern, before tucking himself back into his outfit.

Vivian glanced at Vader, trying to catch her breath. She could tell he seemed exhausted, maybe even a little more than she was. Vader didn't face her. He stayed silent for many moments, sitting on the end of the bed.

Vivian tried to work up the courage to speak to him; there were so many things she wanted to say and ask. What he had planned for her now? How could he read her thoughts? Isn't that a bit dangerous?

Just as she was about to ask questions, Vader stood from the bed, and seemed as if he had every intention of walking out of the room and leaving her there.

"W-wait!" Vivian called, "Please…my lord."

Vader paused, and turned to her now, already admiring her naked form again.

"Where are you going? What's going to happen now? How can you read my thoughts?" Vivian questioned, confused as all hell with Vader's lack of speech and reasoning.

"What will become of you now," Vader said, "Will be entirely up to me."

Vivian gulped and blinked a few times, "What will you make of me?"

Vader paused. He did in fact have a plan for the girl, but he would need to gain much of her trust, respect, and alliance. To gain that, he could think of nothing better than keeping her with him, to serve him as a slave. A sex slave.

"That will be determined in time. For now, you will remain here, as my prisoner." Vader stated.

Vivian gave a worried expression across her pale face. If he was going to keep her as a prisoner she would definitely be putting her friends up to an uneasy task, especially one in which involved breaking into Vader's room.

"A…Prisoner…" Vivian sighed.

"Precisely." Vader said, "You shall stay here. I will be back later to question you. If you try to escape, the bonds will be restored." He warned; his voice giving Vivian a shudder of delight. She wasn't surprised she would be held as a prisoner; the only thing she found confusing and odd was that Vader was treating her as if he never shared a single intimate moment with her. It was almost like he had forgotten about it entirely.

"I understand." Vivian mumbled.

"Then, I will observe you later." Vader said, before moving off towards the exit now.

"B-but! My lord!" Vivian called out again, hoping to get another question or two in before he left. The Jedi was becoming irritated, but kept his calmness and turned to the lost girl.

"I have a few questions…like, will I be receiving clothes?" Vivian asked as politely as she could.

"I shall answer questions you have, once I return." Vader said, before rudely exiting the room before Vivian could protest.

The door locked, and now Vivian climbed under the blankets to avoid shivering.

She was feeling even more confused, lost, and completely alone. She never knew going on a mission like this would end up this way. She never had any intention to be captured. Sure enough she would have explored around more than she should have, to catch a glimpse of people she had never seen before, and mostly the dark lord himself, but she didn't plan for it to go this far. She definitely saw all she needed of Darth Vader to last for a lifetime, but how could he do such a thing to her?  
"Just another filthy man?" she asked herself before sighing, "I suppose even the most powerful of men need to relieve themselves."

She curled up in the bed, she forced thoughts of her friends and future from her mind for the moment, and soon her fatigue got the better of her; she fell asleep within minutes, and began to dream about how different things might have been had the mission been a success.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Please drop a review **** I hope you liked it! Let me know if you would like to read more of this!**


End file.
